


Dear My Love,

by GodOfDemons



Series: aşkım & αγάπη μου [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cyprus and TRNC are half brothers, F/F, F/M, Finland and Sweden own a little coffee shop together, Finland is best bro, Human AU, Human Names, M/M, Mpreg, Sweden loves his son, TRNC human name is Kita, There was a fight, Turkey is a rich buisness person, Turkey is both of their fathers, coughcoughcompanycoughcough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfDemons/pseuds/GodOfDemons





	1. Reciving The Letter

Sadiq sat in his office, reading over a trade request from a Swedish coffee company with a sigh. He rubbed his forehead, his legs probably asleep from sitting down for so long.

He yawned, looking at the clock on his desk to check the time, 9:37. He took off his mask and rubbed his eyes, yawning again as he looked at the closed letter on his desk.

He didn’t want to open it up, he didn’t want to see what was in it. He heard from where it was from, Greece, Herakles.

He hasn’t spoken to him ever since he graduated from Hetalia University, in fact, he hasn’t spoken to anyone that he used to know. He was busy with his family’s company, he had to keep it alive, it was the last thing that he had from his parents, aunt, uncle, from his entire family.

He had uphold the legacy of the company, he had no choice but to protect the company.

“Father?” A small voice called out, Sadiq blinking in surprise as he looked at his adorable child, the child was his heir. He had a friend bear the child for him, he thanked her profusely and she told him not to worry, that as long as she could visit every once in awhile it’d be fine.

He agreed, and Kita knew that they weren’t married but they were his parents, and he loved them equally.

“Kita, what are you doing awake?” Sadiq asked as he smiles softly at his son. Kita smiles back as he waddled over to Sadiq, pulling himself onto Sadiq’s lap as he curled up on him.

“It’s lonely without you father.” Kita says as he yawns as he rests his head on Sadiq’s chest. Sadiq’s heart swelled with a gentle love, kissing his son’s forehead he stood up, carrying him to the couch he had in his office.

“I have a little more work to do, then I’ll sleep with you here, okay?” Sadiq says as he places Kita down, kissing his forehead again with a smile. Kita smiles and nods as he smiles, curling up on the couch as Sadiq throws a blanket he kept in his office if this ever came to happen over Kita.

He stroked Kita’s hair out of his face, Kita smiling as he closed his eyes and soft little breaths were all that could be heard as Sadiq as he continued doing his work.

 

The next morning Kita woke up on his father’s chest, smiling softly as he slid off of his father’s sleeping figure, pulling the blanket over his father as he looked around the office. He noticed an unopened letter on his father’s desk, which was unusual for his father. He always opened letters and read them.

Kita made his way to the letter, grabbing it and tearing it open, looking at the letter in fascination.

“Kita…? What are you doing?” He heard his father yawn, Kita turning to him with the letter.

“Father, this letter,” He saw his father tense up at those words. “This letter says you have a child, in fact, it says that he’s nine, they can’t be talking about me. I’m only six.”

His father stood up slowly, walking over carefully and grabbing the letter and reading it. He took in a deep breath and sighed. His golden green eyes met Kita’s golden green eyes.

“It’s from someone I loved a long time ago before you were born. Kita… Would you be happy if you got to meet your older brother?”

Kita smiled and around him it started to sparkle, his eyes filled with excitement of having a sibling.

“Then, I guess I could find someone to take care of the company as I take you to a reunion.”

Kita hugged his father and thanked him so many times, Sadiq was worried those were the only two words he knew.

Sadiq picked him up and kissed his cheek, holding him as his eyes softened at his son.

“Then let’s get ready.”


	2. Familiar Faces

Sadiq made sure that Kita was in his seat safely, his mask on his face, Kita’s special hat on his head and Sadiq was afraid that it’d fall off of Kita’s head. Kita was full of excitement, it was his first time on a plane. Sadiq knew that Kita wasn’t going to scream, he never screamed except for the time he left him alone with a baby sitter and he broke his arm so he could Sadiq sooner. That was three years ago, and Sadiq has only left him with Leon, his assistant, since because Kita actually likes Leon.

Sadiq had them in first class, and everyone who saw Sadiq knew he was Sadiq. He owned one of the strongest companies in the world, of course people recognized him.

Kita held Sadiq’s hand as the plane took off, Sadiq reassuring his son that everything was fine. It was a couple hours to fly to Greece, where he had the former headmaster tell people that’s where the reunion was.

He got the emails from the headmaster that everyone was in fact coming, and their family.

He rubbed his child’s head, watching him yawn as he laid his head on Sadiq’s lap, chuckling a little as he closed his eyes and the two drifted into a peaceful slumber.

 

He carried Kita off of the plane, who was still sleeping ever since they took off, Leon following behind them carrying their carry ons. He walked towards the baggage claim, hearing a child ask his parents why they were in Greece.

“We’re going to a high school reunion Peter, me and your father are reuniting with friends that we had.” A familiar voice said, making Sadiq pause and turn towards the sound of where he had heard the child.

Three blondes walking together, two older ones and one child, looking around Kita’s age. He made his way to them, walking quickly before tapping the smaller blonde’s shoulder.

“Tino?” Sadiq asked quietly, the three turning to face him and Tino smiled and gasped.

“Sadiq! It’s so nice to see you!” He said excitedly, hugging him and not noticing the sleeping child in his arms. Kita squirmed, Tino quickly backing away to see Kita blink away the sleep with an irritated expression.

“This is my son, Kita. He’s six, and quite a shy child.” Sadiq says as he adjusts his small son’s weight, so he was holding him on his hip now. Kita hugged Sadiq, hiding his face into his shoulder, Sadiq chuckling as he tried to pry him away.

Tino laughed, and the now group of six started walking towards the baggage claim, talking about things were going.

Sadiq was eventually able to put Kita down, who walked next to Peter. Peter did most of the talking for the two kids, Kita staying quiet and holding onto Sadiq’s hand tightly.

They got their bags and Sadiq took them with him to the hotel he was staying at, which Sadiq had reserved a room for each person coming to the reunion big enough for their family, but no one knew except him and Leon. Peter was so excited to ride in a limo, Kita staying calm and quiet, but was talking to Peter.

“It’s quite a surprise that headmaster Romulus would choose Greece to be our high school reunion place, especially since our high school was in America.” Tino said, Sadiq sipping the complimentary wine they had in the mini fridge.

“I asked him,” Sadiq admits, taking another sip and Tino and Berwarld looked surprised at this statement, Sadiq closing his eyes behind his mask as he placed his cup down. “I asked him to do it, so that I could see Herakles,” Tino sucked some air between his teeth, knowing about the fight that had happened between the two ten years ago.

“He sent me a letter telling me that I had another son.” Sadiq said as he placed his glass down, Tino looking at him stunned, Berwald looking at his hands with an intense expression.

“Father,” Kita says as he pulls on Sadiq’s sleeve, giving him the cutest expression ever, Sadiq knew that when Kita gave him that look, he can’t refuse it. “Can me and Peter have a sleepover?”

Sadiq looked at Tino and Berwald, who both chuckled and Tino smiled as he nodded his head. Sadiq smiled back, nodding his head and Kita hugged Sadiq and looked at him with a happy expression.

“Thank you father!” He said and Sadiq clutched his shirt and tried not to die of Kita’s cuteness.

Sadiq ruffled Kita’s head, Kita cuddling up to his father as he closes his eyes with a smile on his face.

“Who’s the mother?” Tino asked as he smiled softly at the youngest in the car. Peter yawned as he leaned on Berwald, cuddling up to him as Sadiq rubbed Kita’s head, after moving the hat to another seat so it didn’t get crushed.

“Laura, Abel’s sister.” Sadiq said as he yawned, covering his mouth as he turned his head. Tino blinked in surprise, Berwald widening his eyes a little as the two shared a look of surprise. Sadiq chuckled, they both know about his relationship with the brother wasn’t a very good oe, so having Sadiq as an unofficial family member must make his angry.

“Abel is still trying to beat me with making the best bouquet of tulips, and Kita and Laura are the judges, so far, neither of us has won yet.” Sadiq chuckles as he looks out the window, smiling softly as he took in the sights he could see as they drove by.

 

“So big!” Peter exclaimed as he walked into Sadiq and Kita’s hotel room, gaping at the size, Kita tilting his head to the side a little, looking at Peter confused.

“This is an an average size room,” Kita says, Peter looking at him like he just sprouted a second head. “Father’s room back at the mansion is about the same size.” Kita says, Peter looking at Sadiq as if he was a god, making Sadiq chuckle quietly as he backed away from the children.

“Don’t break anything too expensive, and have fun you two. I’ll be with Leon, if you need anything, call either Peter’s parents or me.” Sadiq says as he walks to the door, after giving Kita one of the key cards and a credit card.

“Bye father! Have fun!” Kita says as he waves and Peter waves as well, Sadiq smiling at the two and his heart swelled with pride.

 

Sadiq walked with Leon, his assistant, around the hotel, talking about business as they made their way back to the limo to one of the numerous business buildings he had around the world. They drove in silence, Sadiq thinking about how he was going to be seeing Herakles in two days, that in two days, Herakles can explain what he had written.

Sadiq never knew that Herakles had been pregnant, and he wanted to find out the truth of the letter.

Is there really another child? Why hadn’t he been aware of it? Does the child know about him? Would he be excited to have a little brother? Would Kita burn the hotel down? What would Herakles think about Kita?

Sadiq sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, rubbing his forehead. He was going to die of stress if he hadn’t read the letter, it would have clawed away at him, and Sadiq was glad that Kita read it, because he wouldn’t have ever opened it if Kita didn’t. He probably would have burned it like Herakles-

“Sir, we are here.” Leon said, snapping Sadiq out of his thoughts. He nodded, getting out of the limo and went towards the large building.

He walked in, workers greeting him with a small bow, Sadiq waving it off as he made his way to the elevator. Leon stayed by his side, a blank expression on his face the entire time.

“Leon, you said on the plane that you’re father was going to be there at the reunion, right?” Sadiq asked as they rode the elevator up. Leon nodded, looking at the elevator doors as he spoke.

“My father is Yao Wang, and my other father I don’t know. I was born when he was in his first year of high school, I was raised by his sister as he pursued his education he wouldn’t be able to get at our home land.” Leon said, glancing over at Sadiq before back at the doors.

“Yao… Yao, Yao, Yao… Oh!” Sadiq murmured as he remembered the small Chinese boy. “Yao, he was in cooking club with me.” Sadiq chuckled, Leon looking at him in slight surprise. “He made the best meals, but I made the best desserts and sweets.” Sadiq boasted a little, feeling oddly proud of himself. Leon let himself have a little smile, the elevator doors opening and Leon lost his smile.

The two walked off and into the large office, going through the doors and Sadiq sat down at his desk.

“Leon,” Sadiq said as he saw Leon go make him some coffee form the coffee machine. “If anything happens to me, you are Kita’s legal guardian.” Leon dropped the cup of coffee he had and looked at Sadiq in shock.

“WHAT?” Leon exclaimed, staring at Sadiq dumbfound. Sadiq winced at how loud Leon was, rubbing his right ear before continuing. Leon crouched down and began to clean up the shattered mug.

“If I am to die before Kita is eighteen, you will be in charge of the company and Kita until he’s eighteen.” Sadiq says, standing up and walking to Leon and helping him clean up the shattered mug. “There’s no one else I trust more then you to take care of Kita, maybe Laura but she agreed that you’d be the best option.”

Leon blinked a few times, nodding slowly and Sadiq let out a small sigh of relief.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Leon is Sadiq's assistant and Yao's son, any guess for the other father?


	3. Kibris Karpusi

Sadiq looked at the sight in front of him. In the living room part of the room was a little fort with Kita and Peter sleeping under it, they hadn’t gotten out of their other clothes and were snuggled under a blanket.

Sadiq quickly took a few pictures and then slowly picked up Peter and brought him to Kita’s bed, then moved Kita to his bed next to Peter. He slowly took down their fort, placing the blankets where they were supposed to go, then placing one on the two children.

Leon went to his bed in the other room, telling Sadiq good night as he closed the door. Sadiq went to his bed in the room that Kita and Peter were in, which had two bed and the two kids were in one, so that left the other bed for Sadiq.

He liked the room he got, it had two separate bedrooms, two fancy bathrooms, three beds and also a pull out couch, a balcony, a large living room like area, a fancy dining area, and a large-ish kitchen.

He got dressed for bed before laying down in bed, leaving his mask on the nightstand and looking at the sleeping kids one more time before falling asleep.

 

“Father, wake up.” Kita shook his father and Sadiq groaned. Then he felt a large force of weight fall on him and made him groan and sit up. He sat Peter on him, Kita next to him with equally adorable expressions.

“... You want food.” Sadiq sighed and the two smiled brightly, Kita kissing Sadiq’s cheek before getting off of bed, but Peter stayed on, looking at Sadiq’s face in awe.

“You look the same as Kita! Except you have a scar on your eyebrow.” Peter exclaimed, Sadiq ruffling Peter’s hair as he got out of bed, taking his mask with him to the kitchen, but not putting it on.

“I am his father, it’s expected that he looks like me.” Sadiq says and Peter followed him with an expression of admiration.

Kita sat at the table with his hands folded neatly, Leon just now getting out of his room as he yawned.

“Good morning Leon,” Sadiq greeted, going to the phone and picking up the credit card from the counter where Kita probably placed it. “Any requests for breakfast?” He asked, Leon shaking his head no as he laid his head down on the table.

Sadiq took in the sight, three kids at the table, Peter talking happily with Kita like he knew him his entire life, Kita smiling and giggling at some things Peter said, and Leon looking like the big brother that just wants sleep.

He smiled at the thought, then finally calling up breakfast and ordering the food. Once he was done talking, he then put on his shoes and mask.

“I’ll be right back, Leon, you’re in charge.” He said as he put on his green jacket and then left the room.

He made his way to Tino and Berwald’s room, knocking on the door gently. Tino answered the door, a cup of coffee in his hands as he looked at him.

“I’ve just ordered breakfast, I was wondering if you wanted to join us.” Sadiq said, Tino looking at Berwald, who gave a slight nod.

“We’ll meet you there, Ber and I need a moment to get dressed for the day, we’ll also bring Peter some clean clothes. What room was your room number again?” Tino says as he pulls out his phone.

“It’s room three five nine.” Sadiq says, Tino nodding as he closed the door, Sadiq heading back to his room and when he entered he blinked a few times.

He had only been gone for at most five minutes and there was already a huge fort, again, in the living room.

In the fort Leon looked guilty and the two kids kept playing, not noticing that he was there.

“I couldn’t tell them no,” Leon whispered quietly in shame, Sadiq giving him a reasuring look, he knows how that feels.

He could never tell Kita no, no matter what Kita did. Kita could murder someone and Sadiq would let him get away with it. Kita was the sole heir to the company, he was the only son Sadiq has, well, at least before the letter came.

Sadiq walked to the fort, crouching down and reached his arms out and began to tickle Kita, who squealed and laughed. Sadiq rolled onto his back as he then lifted Kita up, holding him up on his shins and hands.

Kita squealed as he was in the air, Peter saying it was his turn next. Leon exited the fort and ran towards the dining area and clutched himself to the chair. The three played around until there was a knock at the door.

Leon opened the door and Tino and Berwald walked in, Tino smiling as he looked at them. Berwald just gave Leon a simple nod as a hello, Leon nodding back.

Peter ran over to his parents, hugging Tino’s legs as he looked up at them. Kita followed Peter, hiding behind Peter as he looked at Tino shyly.

Sadiq smilied at the sight, taking off his jacket and throwing it into the fort, Leon informing them that Breakfast was coming at eight thirty, and it was currently seven forty-five, so they had some time.

Sadiq left them to play, letting his son get to know some of the most trusted people he knows. They will help him in life if he is their friend.

He watched them play, smiling with pride at his son.

When breakfast finally arrived they sat down at the table as the waiter served them the food he ordered.

For Tino, Berwald, and Peter, he ordered something different for them. He knew that if they ate what he and Kita were going to eat they’d still be hungry for the rest of the day.

In front of the blonde family was a whole lot of food, Peter and Berwald alreayd drooling to taste the food. Tino slapped their hands, giving them a stern look that told them to wait till everyone had food.

Sadiq laughed and told them to dig in, the waiter serving Leon his food, Leon smiling a little as he gave Sadiq a look saying, “I know what you did there”, before starting to eat his breakfast.

Sadiq and Kita had the least variety of food, Tino giving him a puzzled look and Leon waved his hand.

“They’re eating a traditional Turkish breakfast, it doesn’t contain that much of a variety like ours, but it’s much healthier and they are used to eating that much.” Leon says as he breaks his chopsticks perfectly and began to eat the food he was given.

Sadiq helped Kita get his plate ready, their food took up less space at the table, and was much closer to them. Kita and Sadiq had almost identical plates, the only difference was that Sadiq had a little more olives then Kita, and Kita had more cheese then Sadiq.

They all at their food, Tino asking Leon questions about what he does for Sadiq and Peter and Kita were once again chatting happily.

 

“I work as his assistant. I first started working for him when I was fifteen as the mail delivery person, I didn’t meet him personally until I was sixteen when I had a package for Kita.” Leon tells Tino, taking a bit every so often. “He then started to raise my rank in his job rankings ever since I met him, and when I was seventeen, I was already his personal assistant, even if it was part time.”

“Sounds stressing.” Tino commented, Leon shrugging as he continued.

“Not really, I became his full time assistant after I graduated was last year. I’m eightteen now and even though I’m still working on getting my college degree he pays me full time even if I’m not there.” Leon says, a faint smile on his face as he glanced at Sadiq. “He’s too kind. He also helped pay for my college tuition, and in repayment I would babysit Kita.”

“Wait, you don’t have a college degree yet?” Tino asked in surprise, Leon nodding.

“Sadiq doesn’t care, he said it was because I was a hard worker and that Kita liked me, which is nice.” Leon said, finishing his first bowl and then started on his second.

Tino glanced at Kita, who was talking with Peter happily, and Tino’s gaze softened.

“Kita is a very shy child, he couldn’t even make it through his first day of daycare without crying for Sadiq.” Leon says, noticing Tino’s gaze ot the kids. “Sadiq is probably thanking you for giving Kita some one to be friends with, and I want to thank you for it as well.” Leon says, Tino making a little worried expression as he put his hands up.

“He doesn’t need to, Peter is always nice and friendly, he never gives up on making a friend. Plus, Kita is a nice boy, and though they can be friends, it’s best for them not to get attatched. We’re going to have to go back to Sweden and run our buisness and you three are going to be going back to Turkey, and they’d only be able to see each other through skype and facetime.” Tino says, Leon blinking a little and chuckiling.

“Kita is like a little brother to me, I’d do anything to help him comunicate with his friend.” Leon says, Tino chuckiling nervously but didn’t press the subject.

 

 

Sadiq watched as the waiter took the last dish away, his stomach full as was everyone else’s.

Kita laid his head on Sadiq’s lap, his face up and his hands trying to reach his beard from where he was. He was small and his little arms couldn’t reach Sadiq’s scruffy beard.

Sadiq grabbed one of Kita’s hands, leaning down and kissing Kita’s hand and smiling as he watched Kita’s reaction. Kita pouted, crossing his arms as he turned his head away, Sadiq laughing as he made Kita sit up so he could stand up.

He walked into the bedroom, grabbing Kita’s suitcase and pulling out some clothes for him to wear, Kita’s special hat placed on top of it as he called for Kita, who quickly entered the room.

He helped Kita get dressed, taking off yesterday’s clothes and putting on new ones. Kita twirled a little, Sadiq’s heart filling with pride as he watched Kita exit the room and go to Peter, who was having Berwald help him in the bathroom.

He, Tino, and Berwald agreed that the kids should have a playdate, Tino suggested they take the kids out sightseeing then coming back for dinner. Sadiq agreed and Tino said that he and Berwald could handle the kids, telling Sadiq he should stay here and relax with Leon.

Kita held Tino’s hand, Peter holding Berwald’s as they left Sadiq’s room, Sadiq telling them goodbye and telling Kita to behave for them.

Sadiq was left alone in peaceful silence, Leon had went back to him room for more sleep, and that left Sadiq with himslef. He kept his mask on, no point in taking it off since he was going to have to leave the hotel later during the day to get some work to bring back to the hotel.

He grabbed a packet of ciggerettes and a lighter from his bag, going onto the balcony as he lit a ciggerette and took in a long drag, letting it out slowly.

He doesn’t smoke often, but when he does, he’s usually under stress. It’s a nice(bad) stress relief. He had to face Herakles soon, in three days. Three days until he asks what he meant in the letter, what he meant that he had a nine year old son.

Herakles hadn’t been pregnant, he would have told him if he was.

At least, he assumes that Herakles’s would have told him.

“Hello there sir!” A young childish voice said, Sadiq turning his head to the right to see a boy with a bright smile.

The boy had green eyes, brown shaggy hair with one long strand on his right side, and skin only the slightest bit paler then Sadiq’s.

He was almost like a little copy of Sadiq.

Sadiq almost dropped is ciggerette in shock, but didn’t. He waved back, giving him a small smile before taking another drag. He didn’t know this kid, and there’s no chances that this kid is related to him. It’d be weird if it was, the first time you met your father was out on a balcony when he was smoking.

Yeah, that’s not happening.

“You know smoking isn’t good for you right?” The child said, Sadiq mentally patting the kid on the head to know what was wrong and was was right.

“I know, but I’m under some stress,” Sadiq says as he let out the smoke. “And this is my little stress reliever.”

The child frowned a little, giving Sadiq a stern look and he put his hands on his hips. “Smoking can lead to lung cancer since it’s very bad for your lungs, bad teeth and gums since the smoke goes through your teeth and so you’ll lose teeth. It also is a strong addiction, one turns into another and that turns into another and another and another until you can’t stop, so it’s basically leading you to dying sooner.” The child said, Sadiq mentally applading the kid for knowing that much, even if he got only a little wrong.

Sadiq chuckled as he smiled at the kid. “What’s your name kid?” Sadiq asked, turning around so his back was against the railing, grabbing the ash tray and putting out the ciggerette, tossing the pack of ciggerette’s onto the table with the lighter.

The child smiled as he watched this, turning his body to face him instead of at the hotel grounds. “Kibris! My name is Kibris!” Kibris says, giving him a little salute as he gave him a wide grin. “What’s your name mister?” Kibris asked curiously.

“Sadiq, Sadiq Adnan.” Sadiq responsed, Kibris giving him a puzzled look as he tilted his head.

“Wait, we were supposed to say our last names too?” Kibris asked, Sadiq about to tell him that he didn’t need to what Kibris cut him off, giving him a close eyed smile as he said something that Sadiq deeply feared.

“I’m Kibris, Kibris Karpusi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have Kibris! *Silent celebration*  
> Also, this is a bit longer then my normal chapter length, so enjoy the longer chapter.  
> Also, you have a bit more info about Leon, yay~!  
> Hope the rest of you enjoy~!  
> (Also, Sadiq was afraid because Kibris looked so much like him he thought he was his kid, but told himself that wasn't real and pushed it aside.  
> Also, he did not choose who got what room and such, so Kibris being right next to him makes him scared to leave the room and run into him on accident.)


End file.
